threedomfandomcom-20200213-history
This Was A Mistake
"This Was A Mistake" is the first episode of "Threedom", released on March 28th, 2018. While recording, there was no set title of the show, as they decided what to name afterwards, but featured their theme song. Synopsis On the first episode of Threedom, hosts Scott Aukerman, Paul F. Tompkins and Lauren Lapkus discuss what inspired their new podcast. In Lauren’s segment “HAHAHA Thatsreallygoodthats,” two people improvise a boring conversation while the third laughs and makes up an excuse to leave. Then the three hosts try to decide what the show should be called. Possible Show Titles Discussed * Real Friends (suggested by Lauren) * Paul, Scott, and Lauren: Real Friends (suggested by Lauren) * Scott, Paul, and Lauren: Real Friends (suggested by Lauren, also on Corrine's list) * Threedom (suggested by Lauren, also on Corrine's list) * Off Mic Onto The On Mic (suggested by Lauren, prompted by Paul) * Keep it Simple, Shithead (suggested by Scott) * Keep it Simple, Shit Head (suggested by Paul, abbreviated to KISSH by Lauren) * KIS,S (suggested by Lauren, also on Corrine's list) * 3dumb (suggested by Scott) * Lapkinsman (collaborative effort by all) * Tompkusman (collaborative effort by all, also on Corrine's list) * Up Me Beam (suggested by Scott, prompted by Paul, also on Corrine's list) * Sic Bay (suggested by Lauren, prompted by Scott and Paul) * This Has No Payoff (suggested by Paul, also on Corrine's list) * No Payoff (suggested by Lauren, also on Corrine's list) * Reverse Diary (suggested by Scott, prompted by Lauren, also on Corrine's list) * I'm Fully Down, Guys (Corrine's list, read by Lauren) * A Test Balloon (Corrine's list, read by Lauren) * Can You Handle This? (Corrine's list, read by Lauren) * Caryl and Marilyn (Corrine's list, read by Lauren) * More Love (Corrine's list, read by Lauren) * Off Mic Brought Into the Off Mic (Corrine's list, read by Paul) * Off Mic (suggested by Lauren, based off previous) * All 9/11 Jokes (Corrine's list, read by Paul) * Oh Honey, It Gets Worse (Corrine's list, read by Paul) * What? (Corrine's list, read by Paul) * I Know It Now (Corrine's list, read by Scott) * Go Better You Get You (Corrine's list, read by Scott) * Any Ship Has Sic Bay (Corrine's list, read by Scott) * Genderly (Corrine's list, read by Scott) * I'm Shocked (Corrine's list, read by Lauren) * Sucking on Chili Dogs (Corrine's list, read by Lauren) * Everything's so Pointless (Corrine's list, read by Lauren) * HAHAHA I Have to Go (Corrine's list, read by Lauren) * Los Tres Friends '(suggested by Paul) * '''Work Friends '(suggested by Paul) * 'Triple Dip '(suggested by Paul) * 'The Magic Number '(suggested by Paul) * 'Triclops '(suggested by Paul) * 'TriScotts '(suggested by Scott) * 'Threezy '(suggested by Paul) * 'Three-nough '(suggested by Paul) * 'Will You Just let Me Speak? '(suggested by Paul) * '''You've Had Your Turn (suggested by Paul) * This is Frustrating '''(suggested by Paul) * '''The Ultimate Payoff (suggested by Scott) Recurring Jokes/Ideas * Sucking On Chili Dogs * Name Change Feature * "HAHAHA Thatsreallygoodthats", a game that shouldn't be spelled, is a game where two people will improvise a boring, uncomfortable situation and the third person will laugh and find an excuse to leave the conversation. * First Round: Lauren and Paul have a discussion about driving and maps, and Scott tries to leave. He is a very rude man, and was not successful. * Second Round: Scott and Paul have a discussion on the history of "Coming Out Day", and Lauren tries to leave. She laughs, and is met with questions as to why she laughed. As Lauren tries to answer, Scott swoops in, laughs. and exits. * Third Round: Scott and Lauren have a discussion about texting and being out of town, and Paul leaves swiftly. Lauren exclaims, but Scott understands that Paul left at the most opportune moment. Paul says the conversation seemed extremely personal, so he just left. * There is no official winner/loser, but Paul totally won. Fun Facts * PFT has several wheeze laughs. * 9/11 is discussed, which causes Scott to say "That's not what this show is about!", which is similar to his catchphrase "It's not that kind of show" on his other podcast "Comedy Bang! Bang!" * Scott once dressed as Ace Freely for Halloween, made out with a girl dressed as a zombie at a party, and the girl then had the reverse pattern of makeup on her face. This is the first story told on the podcast that resulted in a spanking. * Lauren is a Slytherin. Paul is a Gryffindor and was insulted at the idea of possibly being a Hufflepuff. Scott believed that "Vertigo" was a house as opposed to "Ravenclaw". * Lauren eats on this podcast. * This is the first episode with a "Sucking on Chili Dogs" reference. * This is the first episode where the hosts discuss their own distaste for their name, as well as the first episode where they discuss Lauren's birth name, Dorethea Allegra. *"This Has No Payoff" and "HAHAHA I Have to Go" were the top two at the end of the episode, but it ended up being "Threedom". (Obviously.)